


They Shall Grow Not Old

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he remembers. Written for tw100's challenge "The Fallen" on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Shall Grow Not Old

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks are due to temporal_witch for the pre-read and encouragement!

It's a solemn gathering, old men in suits, chests gleaming with medals. Young people frowning, not quite understanding their expressions. There's silence save the sound of traffic, the chirping of birds, the occasional cough or sneeze. It's a moment for those lost. For their friends who came home.

Bugles cry out. At the back of the crowd stands a man, too young for his vintage coat. His arms are crossed, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. Though the silence is over, he makes no sound, just stares. He's still there, long after the crowd has gone. Just this day, he remembers.


End file.
